choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Endless Summer)
Your Character in The Endless Summer is the main protagonist of the "''Endless Summer''"'' series. He / She is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. Although his/her default name is "''Taylor", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. The player can also choose the gender of their character. Appearance The different available avatars for you are a Caucasian Male, a Caucasian Female, an African-American Male and an African-American Female. In Book 2, four more avatars are added; a Hispanic Male, a Hispanic Female, an Asian Male and an Asian Female. Caucasian Female She has narrow blue eyes, shoulder-length straight light blonde hair, a small nose, and a pink-red pout. She also wears a maroon tank top. African-American Female She has upturned feline brown eyes, chin-length straight black hair, a small nose, and a light-pink smirk. She also wears a maroon tank top. Hispanic Female She has narrow brown eyes, long brown hair tied into a bun, a small nose and a wan smile. She also wears a maroon tank top. Asian Female She has slanted black eyes, short black hair, a small nose and a small pout. She also wears a maroon tank top. Caucasian Male He has round upturned blue eyes, short auburn hair styled in a spiky way, a small nose, and a wan smile. He also wears a maroon V-necked T-shirt. African-American Male He has narrow brown eyes, a shaved head, a small nose, and a smirk. He also wears a maroon V-necked T-shirt. Hispanic Male He has round upturned brown eyes, short brown hair combed to the left side, a small nose and a smirk. He also wears a maroon V-necked T-shirt. Asian Male He has narrow grey eyes, long light brown hair, small nose and a smirk. He also wears a maroon V-necked T-shirt. Personality You are shown to be adventurous, kind and witty. The others often appear to turn to you for guidance and leadership. You can choose to have a strong sense of justice, such as refusing to allow Estela to viciously attack Everett Rourke, promising her that he will face justice for his crimes. You are also shown to be a good actor, as you successfully deceive Fiddler and Rourke into thinking that you are an Arachnid soldier. You are shown to be very protective of your friends and try to keep them out of harm's way when necessary. In the Book 2 finale, if you choose to let your friends say goodbye to your loved ones, you don't feel the need to contact anyone and state that the only people you need to feel loved by is your group. Their main reason for murdering Aleister in his Catalyst Idol vision was to avenge them. Some of your most noticeable personality traits are your charisma and charm. You are easily able to defuse any conflict within the group and the majority of your friends support your ideas. As stated by Diego, you have managed to seduce Quinn, Sean, Jake, and Estela, which has caused all of them to have romantic feelings for you. Relationships Diego Diego is your best friend. He generally follows and agrees with the decisions you make, except when choosing between investigating with Sean and having fun with Jake where, depending on what choice you make, Diego will choose the other. He teases at the possibility of you having a crush on someone in the group and in Chapter 14 will push into making a move on one of your love interests. In Chapter 16, Diego will sacrifice himself to the Watchers to allow you to go through the portal and avoid getting caught as well. You going to save Diego is the starting goal to Book 2 of the series. Sean You first have a vision of Sean trying to help you in a dream. You then bump into him after you wake up. He later defends you when Craig and Michelle are ganging up on you. If you get mad at both Sean and Jake, for arguing over who should be in charge, Sean will start to like you (if the player doesn't use diamond choices involving him). If you choose to get in the boat with Sean and Jake on Chapter 11, then you'll be able to choose to kiss him or hug him on Chapter 12. In Chapter 11, he can (if the player chooses so) also rub sunscreen on you. You can choose to take Sean back to your room in Chapter 14, where it is implied you two had a night together. Craig For unknown reasons, Craig currently doesn't like you. He gets mad at you for not knowing who Sean is, even though he is the star quarterback of their college's football team. If you agree with Grace that the hotel being deserted is creepy, he'll dislike you even more. If you go to the pool party, he starts to warm up to you and starts chanting your name. Michelle Michelle instantly acts snobby and rude toward you even though she doesn't know you. She assumes you are talking to her ex-boyfriend, Sean because you are desperate to become popular. You can either chose to compliment her and make her like you, or insult her back and make her dislike you even more. This impacts the way she acts towards you in future chapters, either acting polite or continuing to make rude comments. Jake Jake originally finds you annoying and calls you "Boy Scout" or "Princess", depending on your gender. He shows concern for you several times during life or death situations. If you choose to get in the boat with him and Sean on Chapter 11, you'll be able to choose to kiss him or hug him on Chapter 12. On Chapter 11, he can (if you choose so) also rub sunscreen on you. You can choose to take Jake back to your room in Chapter 14, where it is implied you two had a night together. Quinn You can choose to comfort Quinn during the plane ride when they are flying through a storm. After this, she will ask you to undo the last button of her blouse. If you go to the beach with Raj, Craig, Michelle, and her, she will start to like you. It is likely she has a crush on you. You have the option to kiss her in Chapter 3 if you check out the waterfall together. If you decide to cook Raj's feast with her in Chapter 7, you will have the option to kiss her again which leads to making out. In Chapter 8, when the group is about to leave, if you decide to tell her that you will stay in touch, she becomes overjoyed. You can choose to take Quinn back to your room in Chapter 14, where it is implied you two had a night together. Raj Raj originally likes you. If you snap at him for making jokes about your encounter with the creature, he stops liking you. When you help him by getting alcohol for his feast, he starts to like you again. Grace At the beginning, Grace feels neutral about you She will start to like you if you side with her about the abandoned hotel being creepy. If you tell her you trust her to keep the tooth she found by the pool a secret until she is ready to tell group, she starts to like you. Zahra Zahra originally doesn't like you, but if you go to the pool party, she starts to warm up to you and chant your name with Raj and Craig. If you tell her to look out when the crab is behind her, she will feel neutral or better about you. Estela You appear to save some sort of link with Estela. This first occurs in Chapter 1 when they lock eyes on the airstrip and you can't break the gaze. If you choose to stargaze with Estela, she will admit she thinks that you're a nice and honest person. She also admits that the people around her get hurt and she doesn't want you to get hurt. After she ventures into the jungle and hasn't returned for two days, you feel concerned and nervous that something happened to her. They have a dream of Estela being dragged away by vines telling you to find her. In Chapter 9, it is implied that she has a crush on you when she tells you about a possibly romantic dream she had about her and you. You can choose to take Estela back to your room in Chapter 14, where it is implied you two had a night together. Aleister Aleister originally states that you, and many others, are idiots and simpletons. In Chapter 4, if you spray the chain to the release valve with the gas from the fire extinguisher to brittle the metal, instead of bashing it, you will impress him and he states you're not as dumb as he originally thought. In Chapter 13, when you find out that he is a Rourke International Asset, you can choose to call him a liar and that you don't trust him or be nice to him and give him a chance to explain. This will also affect whether or not he will like you or dislike you. After he betrays you in Book 2, Chapter 14, you can choose to either forgive him and surrender peacefully or put up a fight and spit in his face. His Catalyst Idol shows a timeline where you murder him in cold blood as a way to avenge your friends, who have been killed due to his and his father's actions. He is shown to be jealous that Rourke considers you to be more dangerous than him. Lila Lila apparently likes every student, and (at least on the beginning of story) it's pretty clear that you are on her very good side. You can save her in Chapter 11 when she is about to enter Rourke's destroyed ship. In Chapter 14, it's implied that she possibly has a crush on her boss because she gets jealous when Iris says that Everett Rourke has a girl type. In Chapter 15, if your relationship with her is good enough, she will wait for Diego and you before activating the electrocuting trap against the Watchers. In Book 2, Chapter 10, they are shocked and horrified when they discover that Lila murdered Estela's mother in cold blood. The Endless If you solve the puzzle in the Book 2 Finale, you finally meet The Endless, who is revealed to be an elderly version of Your Character. According to The Endless, they have been stuck in a time loop where they have watched their friends die and tried to solve the puzzle 2,139 times. The Endless states that the Catalyst Idols were a test to see if Your Character was ready to save the world. The Endless acts as your mentor and provides you with clues. Powers and Abilities: Chronokinesis: As the Endless, it is revealed that you can travel thousands of years forwards or backwards in time. However, they are limited to the time bubble surrounding La Huerta. Telepathy: There have been instances where you could communicate with Varynn through your mind. Pyrokinesis: As the Endless, you are shown continuously conjuring a flame in the palm of your hand. Character Customization |-|Gender and Race= ES Initial.jpg|Avatar options in Book 1 ES Book 2.png|Avatar options in Book 2 |-|Outfit Choices= ES Initial outfit.jpg|Initial outfit ES Hartfeld.jpg|Hartfeld outfit ES TC&TF.jpg|TC&TF outfit ES Casual.jpg|New casual outfit ES Beachwear.jpg|Beachwear ES Winter.jpg|Winter coat ES Formal.jpg|Formal attire ES Sportswear.jpg|Sportswear ES Scuba Gear.jpg|Scuba gear ES Swimwear.jpg|Swimwear ES Adventure.jpg|Adventure outfit ES Camo.jpg|Camo ES Vaanti outfit.jpg|Vaanti outfit ES Andromeda Armor.jpg|Andromeda armor WhiteFemaleMCinPirateOutfit.jpg|Pirate outfit |-|The Endless= ES Endless body suit.png|The Endless Bodysuit Trivia * Your Character as The Endless is shown on the cover of "Endless Summer, Book 3", but only shown as their closed helmet. * "Endless Summer" is the second series to allow the player to pick the gender of Your Character; the first is "Most Wanted, Book 1". ** Although you are given a limited choice of four character models with fixed hairstyles in Book 1, you are given a wider range of skin tones and hairstyles for both genders in Book 2. You may customize your appearance even if you are importing your choices from Book 1. *Your Character's Hadean Zodiac sign is Andromeda, the Chained Princess. *Your Character is the only character throughout the books for whom the player can choose the name and look. * Your Character may have the ability to see into the future (and far past, as seen on Chapter 15 while holding the sword in diamond option). It mostly happens when they are asleep, but when they are awake, it appears to others that they are zoning out. As of Book 2, Chapter 3, the majority of your group, and Everett Rourke, are aware of your psychic abilities, although none of them are aware of your Catalyst visions. * In Chapter 12, Your Character is revealed to have telepathy, the ability to speak through the mind. It seems, however, that telepathy in the Endless Summer universe only works with other telepaths, such as Varyyn. * If your Character is male, Jake will call you "Boy Scout", most likely because he originally thinks you are a goody two shoes. If Your Character is female, he will refer to you as "Princess", likely due to thinking you're prissy, but also as a foreshadowing of your Hadean Zodiac sign. * Along with Tyler, Abbie, Jake and Sean, Your Character is a fan of The Crown and The Flame. * Your Character's Catalyst Idol is the only one that hasn't shown someone's death directly, but simply reveals the truth of a desperately tragic future. **In the future glimpsed in Zahra, Jake, and Aleister's Catalyst Idols, Your Character was put in stasis for 5 years. **The vision shows Your Character wearing Jake's dog tags and has just finished burying their deceased friends. * A side effect of your visions is painful headaches. * According to your file, you were born on La Huerta, but this is disputed by you, and surprisingly, by IRIS. A fan theory is you may have implanted memories. * It is not explained why Your Character withholds your visions from the group. It is possible that they are afraid that their friends will think they are insane, or that their friends will be furious at them for withholding information. * Rourke considers you the 2nd most dangerous individual of your group due to your mysterious origin. Out of everyone in your group, you were the only person Rourke's intelligence staff couldn't find any information on, not even your name. * Similar to Jake and Diego, you are familiar with pop culture. The suggested nicknames for you to give Jake include references to Lord of the Rings, Top Gun, Suicide Squad, and Batman. * As the Endless, it is revealed that you are/will become multilingual and manage to speak fluent French and Vaanti. * It is speculated that you are the only Catalyst who won't have an Ember of Hope given that you seem to remember nothing previous to the events of the series. * It is hinted that you will marry either Sean, Jake, Quinn, or Estela in the end of Book 3. Category:Characters Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Heroes